Tamaki the Vampire
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Tamaki is a vampire. And isn't too happy about it. How will the host king react to this new life style change? This sumary sucks. PLZ read to find out more. This is just a preview as of now. pending in how it goes. T for safety. It could be lower.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My friend gave me this idea in school. This is just the prologue a preview. I want to see how this goes before i write more. I have 2 chapters done (****in my math notebook )****so tell me what you think plz. Comment and give me your honest thoughts.**

Tamaki was always different from the other hosts. He was always so full of life and yet was easy to upset. He could charm any woman with out barley trying. His past wasn't as bright and happy as he is. Of course every host had something unique and different about them. But what makes Tamaki different would shock everyone.

It was Friday afternoon and the host club was now closed. Hunny and Mori were walking to their limo. Haruhi was gathering her things. The twins, waling the last customer to the door. Kioya was closing his laptop. Tamaki, he was practically dancing around and going on and on, on what an amazing day today was.

"Another successful day my fellow hosts." He sang.

"Latter boss" the twins said in perfect harmony as they walked out the door.

"If I don't leave now I'll miss the bus." Haruhi said in a hurry running out the door.

"Daughter wait." Tamaki called but she was out of sight. Disappointed he resides to his emo corner and sulked.

"Tamaki, we have to go." Kioya said. But Tamaki didn't respond. "Okay then, you can sit here all you want. Just remember to lock the door before you leave." He said leaving the key on the pillar next to the door where a vase of roses rested. Kioya walked out and closed the large pink door with a soft click.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder and sighed. He got up and looked around the now empty music room. He listened carefully and the only people he could hear were the cleaning crew on the upper floor.

With another sigh he walked toward the hall full of lockers. He opened his and moved his books out of the way. He reached into the back for a medium black box. He took out the box and set it on the floor. Tamaki sat in front of the box and unlocked it. He took a shaky breath before he opened the box.

Inside the small black box were 5 bags of O positive blood. Usually Tamaki would never have such things with him. But things changed. He picked up the first bag and it sloshed in his hand. He breathed another shaky breath and his eyes began to turn from a clear crystal blue to crimson red. His breath quickened and his k-nine teeth extended and sharpened. With a low throated growl he pierced the bag with one of his incisors and began to suck the blood from the hole.

He drank the blood bag dry not slipping a drop on his uniform. He threw his head back trying to get every last drop and when there was nothing left, he threw the empty bag to the floor and began panting deeply. He quickly reached for another bag and proceed with the same routine. He did this until there were no bags left.

He sat there staring at the now empty box and empty bags next to him. "What's happening to me?" he asked to no one. This all started just this week. He started feeling odd, and always thirsty no matter how much water he drank. Then when he was walking into the kitchen for yet another, water he smelled something slightly appealing. He turned around and saw the chefs cooking. They had containers of fresh bloody meat next to them. Tamaki ordered them out and approached the meat. He picked it up, and that's when his fangs approached and he knew what to do. He tilted the container and drank the blood.

He snapped out of his day dream and put away the empty box and bags. Then with another sigh he turned to walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't tired, and everything about what he was becoming disturbed him to a point to keep him from sleep. Even after his usual five bags of the red substance he still craved more. He didn't know what was happening to him and why he wanted, nay NEEDED it but he had to find out. He heard stories of these beasts ever since he was a child. The one called Dracula, stone white, and ice cold, burning red eyes, deadly, soulless and dead. Last time he checked he was a normal skin tone; his eyes were only a vicious red when he grew thirsty, he could never hurt a fly, and he is very much alive. He also doesn't remember being bit by anything.

Then a thought ran threw his head. What if he was attacked in his sleep? Tamaki quickly got out of bed and ran to his mirror that hung on his wall. He took a deep breath and looked into it, and saw the same old person he's always been. He ran his hands threw his blond hair. Then he examined his face carefully for something off something that wasn't there before. But nothing looked out of place.

He lowered his lower eye lids to look at his dazzling blue eyes. No sign of any redness. He opened is mouth wide and his k-nines where normal length, no where close to being called fangs. "I don't understand' he said beating his fist on the mirror in frustration.

"Tamaki, dare I ask, what are you doing?" his grandma asked stepping inside his dark room.

"N-nothing grandma. I'm sorry to disturb you." He said backing off the mirror. He could only imagine his grandmother's response to hearing he was drinking blood. He's been getting pouches of it discreetly from the hospital Kyoya's family owned. He's been getting away with it for now, but he dreaded the day they take notice that's there's blood missing and Tamaki's the reason for it.

"Get to bed." His grandma said leaving. Tamaki sighed and sat on the floor with his back to the wall.

"What am I going to do?" he silently questioned himself. He looked up, and looked at his computer. He then rose from the floor and plodded to the desk. He turned the device on and sat there as his desk top of all his friends came to view.

He clicked the internet browser and slowly typed the word 'vampire' into the search box. To his surprise millions of links came into view. Almost all the links had to do with movies, books, and even a few bands. With a sigh he typed 'real vampires' and still got a lengthy results but some that looked helpful. He clicked on the sight that said 'real vampires help site'

On the site it had everything about being a vampire. Articles lengthening from history to today, tips on being discreet to being coming out to friend and family. It even had ways to acquire blood. Tamaki clicked on a self exam. It gave yes or no questions that will tell anyone wondering if they are a vampire. With a deep breath he answered the quiz.

The results of the quiz were adding up and might take a while. So Tamaki minimized the quiz and went to look at how to safely get blood. The page was black with white lettering and had a blood splatter design on it. To acquire blood was listened in types of blood. Animal blood was the cheapest to get, but it was also not as satisfying as human.

He slowly and carefully placed an order for 3 litters of cow blood and 10 pints of human. After he hit place order, he felt sicken with himself. "I can't believe I just did that." He said. The thought of drinking blood made him want to puke. But upon second thought, drinking blood made his mouth water and wants the shipment to arrive as soon as possible.

He reopened the quiz and in big red letters it read "You are a VAMPIRE" Tamaki's pulse raced, and time stopped. Under the big words were links to help beginners but under all that was a phone number. Next to the number said 'If you answered 'No' for 'Have you been bitten by anyone/thing or injected lately' so please call this number between 8am and 9 pm to have a one on one conversation to discuss this.'

Tamaki stood there staring at that. "What dose that mean? Am I worst?' out of curiosity he started a new search. 'Being a vampire with out being bitten' and started searching hoping to find something that could help him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning came and Tamaki hadn't gotten any sleep, or gotten any answers. He looked at the clock that read 8AM and turned his, over hearting, computer off. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He had an hour until it was time to call the number and sort this out. He just couldn't accept it. How can he be a vampire? It just didn't add up in his mind.

"Tamaki-sama breakfast is on the table." A maid called knocking on his door. He sighed again and got up to get ready for the day. He started with a warm shower then put on his decent street clothes and headed for the breakfast table. His grandmother and father were no were too been seen, as usual so he enjoyed his breakfast alone.

After his meal he retired to his room yet again. He laid on his bed watching the clock tick by. It was 3 minutes to 9 and he could barley wait. His phone was in his slightly shaking hands, and the number was punched in. All he needed to do was hit the call button. As he wanted the time change from 8:57 to 8:58 his phone began to vibrate and ring. It startled him and he jumped up slightly and looked at the caller ID as the image of Hunny was displayed showing who was calling.

"Hello Hunny." Tamaki said trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Tamaki-kun were are you? We're all waiting." He cheered. Tamaki just remembered then they had all agreed to hang out today. "Hikaru and Kaour are saying we should go with out you. Where are you?" He asked. Tamaki can hear the others in the background complaining.

"I'm sorry I can't come. Go with out me." He said.

"What do you mean? It's not fun with out you." He said crying slightly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time." He said before hanging up. He looked at the time and dialed the number again and hit call.

Every time he heard the dial tone his pulse raced faster. The anxiety was killing him. He thought his heart would stop if they didn't pick up soon.

"Vampire help hotline. How may I help you?" came a friendly voice on the other end.

"H-hello." Was all he could say.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the female voice repeated.

"Ummm I took an exam yesterday on your website and at the end it said to call this number." Tamaki said.

"Okay, did it say why?" she asked.

"Yes, it said because I have never been bitten or injected." He said and waited for her reasons. "Is that something bad?" he asked into the silent phone.

"Not, not necessarily. Umm the quiz was positive?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. Tamaki was indeed terrified of what was happening but he figured the sooner he has everything figured out, the sooner he can go back to living a normal blood free life.

"Is there a parent figure you have that you never met? Or they vanished? Or even passed away?" she asked.

"My mother. Why dose this matter?" he asked slightly mad. If the woman is trying to imply that his wonderful sick mother is a blood sucking demon.

"I mean no insult sir, but she might be a vampire and passed it to you. No worry it's not as bad as it sounds." She reassured.

"You just told me my mothers a vampire." He sneered in the phone.

"MIGHT be. There are other ways. But yes her being a vampire is the most likely."

"Can you tell me everything I need to know?" he asked

"Certainly." She said.

The conversation went on for a few hours. Tamaki learned everything there is to being a half vampire, what the phone recipient said he is since he was never bitten. He learned he needs to have blood three times a day or bad things can happen. He also learned that he needs to keep it a secret because many people are not open to accepting vampires.

"Will I age?" he asked. He remembered many vampire stories where the creatures never age. But the lady on the other end grew silent again.

"There are three outcomes for half vampires." She explained. "Becoming a full vampire, becoming human, or …." She said stopping.

"Or?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. It's very unlikely but sometimes half vampires, die." She said. "It all depends on how your body takes it. If your body accepts it, doesn't or it might give out." She said slowly.

"Is there anyway I can become human?" he asked.

"It's all chance. Its not like I can give you a pill and you'll be human again." She said.

"I guess I just have to learn to live this way then." He said disappointed.

"Yes. If you need more help I can give you directions to a vampire help class." She said.

"Thanks but no thank you." He said chuckling slightly.

"Okay, did you order some blood supply?" she asked.

"Yes, it should be in by 12. That's what the order said." He replied.

"Okay, now do you have a safe place to keep it? It will be delivered daily." She said. Tamaki's eyes opened as he thought of someone in his house finding his blood supply or it being delivered while he's at school.

"Umm I can pick up today but, can it be delivered around 7 Monday threw Friday?" He asked.

"Okay certainly. Can I have a back up address? Just in case of something happens during delivery." She asked.

Tamaki thought for a long time then gave the address to his school. "But this is just for emergencies right?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

The finished the conversation and he hung up. The conversation took longer than he thought. It was almost 11. He laid back on his bed and just got lost in his thoughts. He closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep but the door bell snapped him out of it. He had not even prepared his mini fridge for the blood and it was here. He looked outside and saw the mail truck. He quickly ran down the stairs but a butler was already there holding the package.

"We need Tamaki's signature sir." The mail carrier said.

"What is it anyway?" the butler asked shaking the box slightly.

"NOTHING." He screamed grabbing the box from the butler. "Just some, things I ordered." He said. Then he grabbed the mail carriers clip board and singed his signature. "There." He said handing it back. "Thank you." He said bowing slightly before running up the stairs leaving the mail carrier and his butler in a blur of confusion.

He sat in the middle of his room and tore the box open. In the middle of packing peanuts was 3 black bottles. Written in white on a black label it read 'Cow' and in smaller print explained the contents. On the side of the label was a 'pull here' tab. Tamaki pulled it and the label was easily discarded. This made it so if his blood they would not know what it was. He picked up a small paper and read it.

"This is your fist time buying blood from us. Here are some simple instructions to make your blood consumption safe, delicious and satisfactory. First, make your blood at the temperature you desire. See back for details. Second, remove the easy to remove label. This is optional. Now remove the cap and enjoy."

Tamaki removed the cap quickly, not caring about temperature and gulped down the red liquid. He chose cow blood because it was the first blood he had tried.

He finished the liter of cow blood and took long deep breathes. He then stored the rest of his blood and cleaned up the blood trickles that resided on his lips. He looked at himself in the mirror as he did so. His eyes were a less brilliant red and fading back to blue. His fangs shrunk and he looked like himself again.

"I wonder what will become of me? Will I turn into the beast permanently, or will I stay human. Or die?" he asked himself.


	3. NOTICE

**Okay Im REALLY sorry but I don't think I will continue this story. Thing is I don't have an idea as to where this story should be heading. So unless you guys think I should not give up and are willing to be patient with me then I will hold onto it. Let me know. **


	4. another NOTICE

Hi guys it pains me to inform you I wont be updating for a while. Why? My word processor's free trail ran out and I need a product key to continue. This is the last day I can use it and I am using it to explain. I am so sorry. I will try to write in school or on google docs until i fix it. Thank you you putting up with me and my difficulties.


End file.
